Truth
Bronze and Silver start their quest to find cats that can turn into Griffins but they are stopped by something more deadly than they thought -*Leafwhisker* 22:24, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One Loving Pains Bronze watched a flock of geese fly by and sighed, every moment made him tired and want to find the courage to tell Silver he loved her. Bronze nosed Silver awake and she slowly got up and blinked. "Morning Falconwing." she muttered and slowly got up and padded to the clearing where sand and stubs off grass where. "Silver, this is WindClan we are in, won't they attack?" "Not if you're a griffin." Silver muttered. "Huh?" Bronze meowed and gasped, he had wings on, not just fur. "Great StarClan!" he yowled and slowly changed into a cat. Silver smiled, "Bronze, er, Falconwing, remember how I said that each griffin was granted a gift?" "Yeah, and mine was death, yours is healing." "Sometimes that gift can change." "How?" "The same way cats and griffins change, over time." "So, your gift and my gift will change?" "It is a possiblity." Falconwing nodded. "Okay, let's find griffins then." Silver nodded, "Let's." Chapter Two Friends Silver padded to the plains and saw a raven flying above them. It couldn't be a raven, it was way too big. Bronze gasped, "Silver, a griffin!" Silver glanced at him then feathers started to grow around her back and two great eagle's wings formed in their place. She flew towards the bird and gasped, it was a griffin alright, but it had pure black feathers and snow white fur. "Wow." she breathed and slowly flew up towards it. "Hello, I'm Silver, you?" "Hi, Silver, I'm Saphire." "An odd name. Well, come down and meet Bronze." "He's already here." Saphire smirked and Bronze appeared in a matter of seconds. "Hello." he grinned and said, "Saphire can control time, really I'd still be on the ground but she sped through time with you." "Wow." Silver gasped and Saphire nodded, "I will come with you, I know a if griffins too." "Good, then come on Saphire, let's find them." Bronze mumbled and flew down towards the ground and changed into a brown and black cat again. Silver sighed and turned into a cat and padded into the plains. Chapter Three Confesions Bronze saw Silver looking at him and he froze, still puzzled on how to tell her about his love for her. Bronze shrugged when Silver nudged his side. "Bronze, we need to talk." she breathed and Bronzed followed her into the unknown. "Bronze, I've been wanting to say this but..." "What?" "Bronze, will you be may mate?" she blurted out and Bronze stared at her. "I...I... yes." I muttered and Silver smiled. "I knew you'd say that." Bronze stared at her, froze. "Wow," he said under his breath, "that was easier then I thought." he grinned and padded away with Saphire and Silver at his sides. The next book is Stars and the Clouds! :P weird name, huh? -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 22:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC)